La pareja del año
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: UA/Él es un artista en decadencia. Ella la actriz juvenil del momento. Él es un patán, misógino, egocéntrico. Ella es feminista, neurótica y presumida. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro hasta que sus agentes decidieron lo contrario/ Regalo para Shanami Haruno por su cumpleaños.


**SUMARY:** Él es un artista en decadencia. Ella la actriz juvenil del momento. Él es un patán, misógino, egocéntrico. Ella es feminista, neurótica y presumida. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro hasta que sus agentes decidieron lo contrario.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de, su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**AVISO:** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Shanami Haruno**, miembro activo del **Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**. Espero que lo disfrutes, lo hice con mucho cariño. ¡Happy B-day!

* * *

**La pareja del año**

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

Sakura leyó las palabras inscritas en la claqueta: Escena 198/ toma 13. Sin embargo, estaba tan exacerbada que no pudo escuchar más nada a partir de allí. Caminó con pasos irresolutos hasta situarse en el centro de la habitación, donde tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos a causa de la saturada iluminación. Se soltó el cabello y tragó grueso cuando visualizó en el rostro de Sasuke esa sonrisa socarrona suya, que le destrozaba los nervios.

Él se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la espalda. Comenzó a besarle la nuca, ocasionándole una piloerección, instantánea. Sasuke rió por lo bajo mientras que ella se esforzaba en no olvidar sus líneas. Había pasado toda la noche ensayando sus diálogos, pero le bastaba solo con verle la cara para dejar en el tintero todo lo que su memoria hubiera logrado retener.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —le susurró en el oído tan bajito, que Sakura no estuvo segura si él quería que lo oyera. Aunque esta no era la primera vez que Sasuke le hacía un comentario inapropiado. De hecho, desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, él siempre hacia acotaciones de ese tipo, sacándola de sus casillas en el proceso. Luego, la siguió besando como si nada.

Sakura se separó de él -tal y como lo exigía el guión- para deshacerse del kimono de seda.

—Te amo —recitó ella y sus palabras sonaron tan fidedignas, que hasta el mismo Sasuke estuvo a punto de creerlas. Sin duda alguna, Sakura era una excelente intérprete—; no puedo creer que después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, al fin podremos estar juntos.

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke la condujo hasta la cama, se sacó la camisa y el pantalón, quedándose únicamente en calzoncillos. Volvió a besarla en la boca y ella tuvo que simular su mejor cara de ilusa enamorada, que además de todo, se suponía que era virgen. Lo consiguió.

—¡Corten! —escucharon gritar a Maito Gai, el director y productor del largometraje "La tentación"; un film protagonizado por Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

En la película, ellos representaban a una pareja de jóvenes,_ Lukats_ y _Avril,_ que luego de jurarse amor eterno cuando niños, son separados por circunstancias del destino. Una vez que crecen, tienen que sortear una serie de eventualidades para poder estar juntos nuevamente y así consumar su amor. El típico cliché de las películas románticas, pero, de anexo, esta incluía una cantidad considerable de escenas eróticas.

—¡Esa toma queda! —celebró el director con evidente emoción entre los aplausos del resto del equipo de producción para luego dirigirse a ellos—. Muchachos eso estuvo perfecto, hermoso, fantástico… —hubiera seguido adjetivando el trabajo de los actores, pero se vio interrumpido por uno de los asistentes de cámara que le murmuró algo en el oído—. ¿Estás seguro, Lee?

El interpelado asintió.

—Bueno, ya se pueden retirar —los excusó Gai—. Sus actuaciones fueron excelentes… Esta película será todo un éxito.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas lastradas de odió, aunque muy en el fondo y pese a ellos mismos, una ola de nostalgia los arropó durante una fracción de segundo. Por más de un año se habían tenido que aguantar y por fin, a partir de hoy, serían libres. Esa escena, que acaban de filmar, era la última toma de la película. Pero por alguna razón, que en su momento ninguno logró precisar, la tan ansiada toma final, les dejó un sabor agridulce.

Ella se puso el kimono de seda y salió del set rumbo a su camerino.

**...**

_**Seis meses después…**_

—¡¿Queeeé?! —resopló a voz en grito Sakura desde la estancia de la mansión en Beverly Hills de la que eran huéspedes ella y su manager.

Tsunade Senju, su agente artística, quien estaba recostada, en bikinis, sobre una esterilla a la orilla de la piscina, arrugó el gesto de forma maquinal. "Ahí viene de nuevo", se quejó la rubia en su mente. Un instante después, una Sakura ataviada con ropa de cama, estaba de pie, a su lado, blandiendo con rabia los pliegos de un periódico.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó la actriz, haciendo trizas la página donde estaba reseñado un artículo de prensa en el que se le vinculaba amorosamente con Sasuke Uchiha. Y pese a que esta no era la primera vez que los medios la emparejaban con ese "bastardo", como lo llamaba Sakura cariñosamente, siempre que pasaba, ella hacía la misma escenita.

Tsunade sorbió con deliberada parsimonia un trago de su botella de sake antes de responder con voz tranquila:

—Significa lo que significa.

Sakura enarcó una ceja al tiempo que una gota de sudor empezaba a formársele en la frente.

—¿Y…? —la instó a que le diera una explicación más clara.

Tsunade volvió hacer un mohín de desagrado mientras se ponía de pie. Esa mujer pasaba de los cincuenta años, pero, gracias a un sinnúmero de cirugías estéticas a las que se había sometido para detener el paso del tiempo, aparentaba un poco más de la mitad de su edad. Su cuerpo trabajado era el de una treintañera, a lo sumo.

—Orochimaru creyó que sería una buena forma de darle publicidad a la película aquí en Norteamérica. ¿Ya sabes? –agregó de forma retórica, haciendo un aspaviento de desinterés—. Eso de los romances entre los protagonistas siempre vende.

Sakura estrechó los ojos a la par que se llevaba las manos a su sien.

—Tranquila, Sakura —se habló a sí misma en el tono que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de perder los estribos mientras daba pasos torpes alrededor de la piscina—, inhala y exhala. Concentrarte en tu mantra. Esto no puede empeorar.

La rubia se limitó a hacer rodar los ojos. Tenía casi tres años aguantándose las excentricidades de esa mocosa. Si no fuera porque la condenada tenía talento, desde cuándo que hubiera renunciado a ser su manager. Tsunade descubrió las dotes histriónicas de Sakura en una obra estudiantil en la que la chica participó cuando tenía 16 años. Ese día le dio su tarjeta, alegando que la contactara si le interesaba ganarse la vida como actriz. Dos meses después, Sakura la llamó. Agendaron una cita y luego de ese fructífero mitin de negocios, en el que la actual estrella juvenil del momento prometió dejarse guiar por la Senju y esta última le aseguró que la convertiría en una actriz de talla mundial, no se han separado y a pesar de todo, hacen una excelente mancuerna. La verdad es que Sakura era un cheque al portador. Y si Tsunade quería seguir dándose la gran vida y poder costear sus deudas de juego, mejor se bancaba los desplantes de la joven actriz, que a decir verdad, no es como que fueran inaguantables. Al menos tenía mejor carácter que el pesado Uchiha. Eso la reconfortaba, a menudo, cuando era testigo de los exabruptos a los que el muchacho exponía a su ex marido, Orochimaru.

—De hecho, si puede empeorar —le rectificó su agente. Sakura abrió los orbes verdes, tanto, que parecía como si se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas—. Para darle más credibilidad al rumor de un romance entre ustedes, tendrán que ir juntos a la fiesta de Navidad que la productora está preparando para el lanzamiento de la película en el país.

—¡Ah, no! —negó Sakura, imprimiéndole más fuerza a sus palabras con un movimiento brusco de cabeza—, eso sí que no —a ella le parecía más que insoportable la idea de pasar dos horas o más en el mismo lugar que él, imagínense tener que llegar juntos y fingir ante media ciudad de Los Ángeles que estaba de amores con ese patán—. De ninguna manera —continuó despotricando, arrebolada de la rabia—; yo no pienso ir a ningún lado con Sasuke Uchiha.

**...**

_**Transcurrida una semana…**_

El repicar del timbre la alertó del arribó del esperado, pero no por eso deseado, acompañante. Sakura echó una última oteada a su imagen en el espejo. Vestía un impecable conjunto de Vera Wang. La blusa, reservada por delante, pero provocativa por detrás, era de un discreto tono perla y la falda, que le llegaba cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, era de color negro malva. Se calzó las sandalias plateadas de unos diez centímetros de alto y se roció unas gotas de Dolce Gabana, su perfume favorito. Unos minutos después, procedió a bajar las escaleras con esa actitud de diva que la caracterizaba y que hacía destrozos con el talante apático de su coprotagonista.

Sasuke la miró de soslayo, simulando indiferencia.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó al actor, pero su voz no dejó de sonar relajada.

Hacía más de medio año que no se veían, sin embargo, Sasuke no había olvidado lo fácil que era hacerla irritar y lo divertido que eso era para él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una falsa afectación de arrepentimiento en el tono de voz—. No sabía que tuvieras tanta prisa por verme.

Ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no fulminarlo con la miraba. Si bien era cierto que en la actualidad ella solo sentía una ira ponzoñosa hacia Sasuke, también lo era que Sakura, al igual que la población femenina de su generación, durante el auge de la carrera del astro erótico del cine japonés, no hizo nada más que pensar en él como el futuro padre de sus hijos. Por lo que su comentario de mal gusto, no carecía del todo de fundamentos.

—Claro, no he pensado en nada más desde que se me anunció que tendría el honor de ser tu acompañante —el sarcasmo de su voz, lo molesto sobremanera—. No seas idiota, detesto que me hagan esperar.

—Ni siquiera estabas lista —objetó, impávido mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Bien, bien —medió Tsunade con hastío. Odiaba hacerla de niñera¿—. ¿Nos vamos en tú auto o en el mío?

—En el tuyo —respondió Orochimaru a quien iba dirigida la pregunta—; no vine al volante.

—Tu auto es un Jaguar XK —observó la actriz con obviedad. A esa vieja, además de ser una ludópata, la volvían loca las carreras de auto—. No caben más de dos personas y somos cuatro.

—En realidad, tú irás con Sasuke —le explicó la rubia como si se estuviese dirigiendo a una retrasada—. Tienen que llegar solos a la reunión para dar más credibilidad ¿Ya sabes? –observó, retóricamente—. Bueno, tienen la invitación, así que nos vemos allá.

—Pe-pero… —trató de objetar.

—Adiós —canturrearon al unísono los agentes antes de abandonar la mansión.

**...**

Una vez a solas, Sakura le lanzó una mirada de repudio y él solo se echó a reír con ganas. A la actriz el gesto la sorprendió, porque no recordaba haber visto una risa genuina en el rostro de Sasuke; todas las que había disfrutado eran impostadas.

—Cambia esa cara, mujer —dijo todavía entre carcajadas mientras ella echaba el pestillo a la puerta- ni que te hubiesen dejado con mandinga.

—Como si lo fueras —bufó, agría.

El la ignoró y siguió caminando hasta donde había dejado estacionado su bien más preciado: su auto.

—¿Nos vamos en... esto? —preguntó casi asustada la muchacha a la par que alzaba ambas cejas, denotando su desacuerdo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —su tono adquirió un punto amenazante—; esta hermosura es mi bebé.

Sakura miró su cara de baboso mientras él admiraba, con más amor del que alguna vez le hubiera mostrado a una persona, su flamante automóvil. La sentencia de la chica no se hizo esperar:

—Es un vejestorio.

—Más respeto —ordenó Sasuke, críptico—, que es un Lamborghini V12 del 63… —suspiró y de sus ojos parecían emanar corazones flechados—. Es un clásico.

—Mejor nos vamos en mi camioneta –c—ambió el rumbo hacia donde estaba el vehículo. Sacó las llaves del sobre que llevaba como cartera y desactivó la alarma—; es último modelo —fanfarroneó.

—Y horrible —apostilló el actor en tono desdeñoso. Luego dejó ver su talante presuntuoso—. Ya es suficientemente humillante tener que llegar a esa fiesta contigo como para que de paso tenga que hacerlo un trasto sin clase.

—Cuida tus palabras —le advirtió ella y acto seguido hizo lo que toda mujer con el orgullo herido hace: le devolvió el golpe—. Deberías ser más agradecido conmigo. Yo salve tu carrera ¿lo olvidas?

La expresión de Sasuke pareció afectarse por una mueca de odio. Sin embargo, solo se limitó a mirarla a la cara y, ahora, sin rastros de emoción alguna, dijo:

—Te espero en el auto.

—No voy a ir en ese… —levantó una ceja mientras escogía la palabra—, ¿vehículo?

—¿Acaso empecé la oración diciendo: "si su majestad lo desea"? —remata Sasuke, haciendo trizas la cordura restante de la muchacha.

Sakura abrió la boca con exageración. Ese desgraciado tenía su fama de patán bien merecida. Al verlo abordar, lanzó un resoplido de derrota y lo siguió hasta el Lamborghini:

—¿Al menos vas a abrirme la puerta?

—Creí que eras una de esas chicas autosuficientes que no necesitan nada de los hombres —Sakura no respondió y abrió la puerta de golpe. Él aprovechó su silencio para añadir—. ¿No eras lesbiana Haruno y por eso te dejó ese novio tuyo, Neji Hyuga?

Esto ya era el colmo. Ahora la indignada era Sakura. Ella debió esperárselo. Lo conocía bien. Después de todo, no puedes ofender a un Uchiha sin pagar un precio por ello.

—Serás bastardo —bufa más para sí que para él al tiempo que toma asiento en el puesto del copiloto—. El hecho de que una mujer se resista a tus encantos no significa que no sea heterosexual. Algunas chicas tenemos estándares más altos.

Sasuke la miró al tiempo que aducía:

—Di lo que quieras, pero eso es exactamente lo que significa.

—Arranca de una buena vez —ordenó, ardida. Mientras más rápido llegaran a esa condenada fiesta, más rápido se libraría de él.

**...**

Transcurridos menos de veinte minutos, ya habían (gracias a los más de 220 km por hora a los que iba Sasuke) bordeado la ciudad en un silencio taimado que ninguno parecía tener ánimos de romper. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida sobre el cristal de la ventanilla del coche mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas: ella odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha, claro que sí, pero ¿entonces por qué su presencia la trastornaba tanto? ¿Cuál era la razón de que se pusiera tan nerviosa? No encontró una respuesta complaciente, así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, optó por ignorar esos pensamientos, poniendo absurda atención a los aparadores relucientes de las tiendas de moda del este de la ciudad, que pese a no poseer el mismo fulgor de los anuncios fluorescentes de Tokio, en estas fechas decembrinas lucían igual de llamativos.

Sasuke, igualmente, concentrado en su labor de manejo, echa una mirada distraída a su acompañante. Observa en su rostro –medio iluminado por la luz verde del salpicadero- un atisbo de confusión, como si en su interior se estuviera librando una batalla campal. Obedeciendo a su mal entrenado instinto masculino, resuelve preguntar:

—¿En qué estas pensando?

Ella separa la vista del cristal y lo mira a los ojos, más confundida, enredando –también- los pensamientos de él en el proceso: Sasuke no la soportaba, por eso no se explicaba por qué estaba tan ansioso por verla desde que supo que tendrían que asistir a esa fulana fiesta juntos. Ellos solamente habían trabajado durante poco más de un año en un set de grabación como con doscientas personas a su alrededor y después de eso no habían vuelto a coincidir… hasta ahora. Por lo que no debería ser tan estresante tener que lidiar con esa "pesada". Aunque si se permitía ser honesto, ella siempre le pareció atractiva. Insufrible, sí, pero endemoniadamente sexi.

—Como si te lo fuera decir —sisea ella con la única intención de no quedar al descubierto.

—Apuesto que pensabas en mí —se mofa, ocasionando que ella lo fulminé con la mirada.

Sasuke se sorprendió al advertir que tras ese hecho la muchacha se ruborizó, violentamente. Ella era, definitivamente, indescifrable.

Por su parte, Sakura volvió el rostro para ocultar su bochorno. Detestaba que ese idiota hiciera -a bocajarro- ese tipo de comentarios, porque, sin él saberlo, hacían diana con una puntería abrumadoramente certera.

—Tengo una duda —con un tono, ridículamente, solemne, comentó Sakura—. ¿Te esfuerzas en ser un cretino o es un talento innato?

Él la miró burlesco, sin estar preparado para replicar.

—Definitivamente, es un talento natural —respondió Sakura por él y enseguida volvió a clavar la vista en la ventana, planeando quedarse en silencio hasta que llegaran. Sin embargo, al notar que Sasuke no tomó el desvió correcto que conducía a Palm Springs, soltó azotándole con sus jades—. ¿Qué narices crees que haces? Debiste cruzar en la intercepción anterior.

Los labios de Sasuke no se abrieron para responder, pero se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa que a Sakura le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡Sasuke!

A parte del rugido del motor marcando el aumento de la velocidad hasta rondar los casi 300 km por hora, no se escuchaba nada. El silencio absoluto se instaló en la cabina del automóvil hasta que la voz de Sakura lo sacó del trance momentáneo al que había sucumbido.

—¡Sasuke! –volvió a gritar ella.

El chico se limitó a mirarla y luego replicó con su acostumbrado tono inexpresivo:

—¿Qué no sabes divertirte, Sakura?

—Siempre que tu concepto de diversión no sea terminar como papilla —con inflexión alterada por el pánico y ojos dilatados por el terror, Sakura metió la mano en el sobre aterciopelada en busca de su teléfono móvil. Marcó, rápidamente, un número en el juego de teclas del equipo y con la voz, casi ahogada, pronunció—. Tsunade…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque -quien sabe en qué momento- Sasuke se arrimó hacía ella y le arrebató el celular de las manos. Sakura volteó a mirarlo presa del pánico. Definitivamente, tenían que ser ciertos esos rumores en los que se afirmaban que el muchacho tenía serios problemas de adicciones a sustancias psicotrópicas. Esa fue la única explicación que se le antojó posible a Sakura para justificar las acciones irreflexivas de Sasuke. En ese instante debía estar drogado.

—¡Disfruta el momento! —gorjeó al tiempo que pisaba fuerte el acelerador—. ¿Acaso no te gusta la velocidad?

Ella no podía dar crédito a que ese auto pudiera correr tan rápido. Era una reliquia, a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo, así era, por lo que contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que el vehículo oscilaba en la carretera. ¡Maldita sea! Se iban a estrellar.

—Dame mi celular —pidió, desesperada, cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, pero por sus jadeos de pavor, no fue capaz de conferir a su voz el tono correcto que implica una orden.

—¿Para llamar a tu niñera? —dejó caer las pestañas en un gesto rutinario—. No, gracias.

Era un desgraciado. Eso ya estaba claro, así que ella supo que a menos que lo obligara, él no daría su brazo a torcer. En un acto irracional, la actriz se abalanzó sobre él para recuperar el equipo, pero un segundo después, luego de un corto forcejeo, descubrió que esa había sido una pésima idea.

—¡Sasuke, detente! —le exigió con voz chillona y atiplada cuando ya era demasiado tarde; puesto que Sasuke había perdido el control del vehículo, el cual derrapó por el pavimento, dando vueltas vertiginosas, hasta que se detuvo en chirrido seco sobre una montaña de arena a un par de metros de la calzada.

El aire se volvió denso e irrespirable.

Los latidos enloquecidos de dos corazones, se escucharon en la penumbra, seguidos de una voz grave que habló en tono excitado:

—¿Sakura, estás bien? —las palabras de Sasuke lastradas de preocupación no recibieron una respuesta inmediata, por lo que insistió, ahora, inspeccionando con sus propios ojos y manos, el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía a su lado—. ¡Sakura, por favor, reacciona!

La mano de Sasuke que estaba sujetando el rostro de la actriz fue azotada con fuerza por otra mano. Enseguida, una voz regañona le devolvería a Sasuke el alma al cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame! —sus ojos se toparon un instante que ella aprovechó para asaetarlo con la mirada—. ¿Planeabas matarnos? –escupió veneno.

Repuesto ya del susto, el actor alegó:

—Pero si fue tu culpa; no debiste haberte lanzado así sobre mí.

Sakura no respondió; en su lugar, abrió la puerta y antes de apearse del auto, tomó su celular que estaba tirado sobre la tapicería.

—¿Para dónde vas? —la cuestionó el muchacho para verse ignorado, olímpicamente por la joven actriz—. ¡Sakura!

Sasuke intentó poner el auto en marcha, pero su preciado Lamborghini no respondió. Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho tras imaginarse lo peor. Seguramente, había fundido el motor. Tratando de no entrar en depresión, miró por la ventana y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Ella estaba intentando hablar por su celular cuando Sasuke se le unió en el exterior. La vista árida del desierto lo sobrecogió y la brisa fría de esa noche sin luna, le heló la sangre. Vio a Sakura inspirar hondo y lanzar un par de maldiciones al viento.

—El 3G no funciona en el desierto —le advirtió él mientras se recostaba a la capota delantera del auto.

Ella siguió en un sepulcral silencio.

—Di algo —la impelió.

Obedeciendo, dijo:

—Eres un bastardo.

—Eso está mejor —sonrió de medio lado mientras hundía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón para alcanzar el teléfono móvil. Miró la pantalla—. Tampoco tiene cobertura.

—Lo digo enserio —insistió, salvando las distancias entre ambos—. De verdad, eres un bastardo y casi nos matas ahí dentro ¿Se puede saber en carajos estabas pensando?

—En ti —pronunció Sasuke con sobrada naturalidad para arrepentirse en el acto.

Una mueca de perplejidad se formó en el níveo rostro de la actriz. Intento hablar:

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo?

El muchacho dio un paso y se acercó más a ella para decirle lo más cerca posible lo acababa de descubrir, justo en el momento en el que creyó que a ella le había pasado algo:

—Me gustas, Sakura… —ella solo abrió los ojos como platos—, y no me vayas a preguntar como es que lo sé, porque bueno, sí, eres insufrible y molesta y ni yo sabría decir cómo es que esto es posible, pero la verdad es que me gustas y me gustas mucho.

Ese era, sin duda alguna, el discurso más largo que Sasuke había pronunciado en su vida, sin tomar en cuenta las líneas de los guiones, claro está. Por su parte, Sakura seguía en Shock, pero el aliento del actor, barriéndole las mejillas la devolvió a la vida.

—¿Qué yo te…? —planeaba preguntar. No obstante, unos labios que aprisionaron los suyos en un beso salvaje, cortaron el flujo de sus palabras al mismo tiempo que anulaban todo rastro de buen juicio, sumiéndola en una especie de experiencia pletórica que la envolvió a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

El mismo cuerpo que con suma facilidad Sasuke tomó entre su brazos para depositarlo en la capota del carro donde antes él había estado apoyado. Ese beso no era como los cientos que habían compartido en las escenas de amor del film. Este era genuino. Efervescentemente, verdadero.

Sakura emitió un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la mano de Sasuke irrumpió en su zona intima con tal familiaridad, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Bueno, aunque si echaba cabeza, pues estaba en lo cierto. Después de todo, una de las escenas más polémicas de la película protagonizada por ambos, era una donde _Lukats_ induce a la joven e inocente _Avril_, al mundo del sexo, de la misma manera en la que Sasuke ahora lo hacía con Sakura. Claro, que la actriz no era, ni por asomo, la núbil criatura que hace meses había interpretado.

Volviendo a lo importante, la mano de Sasuke seguía justo allí, acariciando sin piedad la entrepierna de la joven mientras su lengua rodaba por su cuello y ahora por sus senos que, vaya-uno-a-saber-cómo habían quedado fuera de la blusa de marfil que los cubría hace un instante. Sakura separó las piernas, permitiendo que Sasuke subiera completamente la falda y justo en el momento en el que se preparaban para iniciar el acto sexual en sí, las luces blancas del faro de un automóvil, que no escucharon llegar, los iluminó, cegándolos. Ambos dieron un respingo ante la sorpresa de hallarse descubiertos. Instintivamente, Sasuke cubrió a Sakura con su cuerpo y ella aprovechó ese espacio de privacidad para sujetarse la blusa y bajarse de la capota del auto para estirar la falda hasta su largo correcto. Un instante después, un uniformado les salió al encuentro.

—Corría a exceso de velocidad —dijo el hombre, aparentemente, oficial de tránsito a la par que los alumbraba con una linterna para cerciorarse de quien se trataba—, iba a más de 250 km por hora –le increpó, sacando una libreta para anotar la multa.

—Te lo dije —rezongó Sakura entre dientes, aunque estaba aliviada de que el hombre no se hubiera dado cuenta de la locura que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—¡Un Lamborghini del 63! —silbó el oficial y Sakura casi pudo imaginárselo babeando ¡Hombres! Podían llegar a ser tan básicos—. Creí que no habían de estos en el continente —volvió a apuntar la linterna al rostro de Sasuke, que se encogió de hombros para decir:

—Lo traje hace un par de semanas de Japón.

El hombre asintió y enseguida, sin mucha solemnidad, solicitó:

—Sus identificaciones.

Los chicos obedecieron, y tras comprobar sus respectivas nacionalidades, el uniformado procedió a estipular una multa exorbitante a nombre del actor, cuando ya se preparaba para irse, Sasuke mencionó:

—Mi auto se apagó, creo que el motor… ¿Será que puede llevarnos? tenemos una importante fiesta en Palm Springs.

—Y yo que pensé que mi Nochebuena no iba a tener sobresaltos —se quejó el oficial, accediendo a llevarlos con un gesto de pocos amigos—, pero no, vengo y me encuentro a un par de extranjeros que, además de violar los límites de velocidad, deciden tener sexo en una vía pública de mi ciudad.

Sakura adoptó un matiz remolacha y el aire se le detuvo en la garganta mientras juraba internamente que lo mataría. Oh, sí, ella mataría a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Móntense! —les indicó cuando Sakura venía de tomar su cartera de mano que había dejado olvidado en el asiento del Lamborghini.

—P-pero mi auto; no puedo dejarlo aquí.

—Llamaremos a una grúa —lo tranquilizó el otro hombre.

**...**

_**Diez minutos más tarde…**_

Las luces rojas y azules de la sirena de un auto patrulla que aparcaba en la entrada del Hotel Marriott® en Palm Springs, llamó la atención de la prensa apostada en la alfombra roja de la fiesta de Navidad que la productora Norteamericana brindaba para codearse con sus estrellas y ejecutivos afiliados. Una vez que Sakura y Sasuke se bajaran del auto, el revuelo fue incontenible. Los paparazis se abalanzaron sobre ellos y empezaron a atacarlos con preguntas de tos tipo. Desde las razones por las cuales habían llegado escoltados por un oficial en un auto patrulla, hasta los rumores del supuesto affaire entre ambos.

Los chicos sortearon todas las preguntas sin dar ninguna información comprometedora. Sin afirmar nada, sin desmentir nada. A pesar de su reticencia, Sakura chasqueó la lengua en más de una ocasión ante la insistencia de algunos reporteros bastante impertinentes. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que Tsunade y Orochimaru eran unos excelentes relacionistas públicos, porque, aunque el llegar en un auto patrulla a la fiesta de navidad, resultó una mera y algo desafortunada casualidad, el que ella y Sasuke hicieran acto de presencia juntos, surtió el efecto deseado. En definitiva, buena o mala, ahora la película tendría mucha publicidad.

Los jóvenes artistas siguieron posando para las cámaras a lo largo de la alfombra roja y una vez estuvieron en el umbral, Sakura tomó a Sasuke del brazo para susurrarle al oído:

—Eso nunca paso.

Él la encaró sorprendido, porque eso que, según ella, no había pasado, al menos para él, había significado mucho. Era por lo mínimo, el comienzo de algo. Sasuke la iba a dejar ir, pero cuando alzó la mirada para ocultar su desconcierto, notó un arbusto de tallos divididos en ramos, hojas perennes y frutos pequeños de color rojizo, guindado en el dintel de la puerta. Entonces, una loca idea, lo asaltó. Tomó a Sakura de la muñeca y jalándola con fuerza hacía él, la rodeó por la cintura y la besó en los labios. La imagen quedaría para la posteridad, luego de que todos los reporteros la inmortalizara en sus cámaras fotográficas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? –lo increpa, anonadada.

—Porque estábamos debajo de un muérdago y esa es la tradición —dice, señalando hacia arriba. Ella iba objetar, pero Sasuke se le adelantó—; además, ya te dije que me gustabas mucho.

En ese momento, Sakura sucumbió a sus deseos. ¿Qué más daba que fuera un cínico? Los patanes también tienen su corazoncito ¿no?

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba preparándose para huir al interior del salón, ella lo jaló del brazo.

—Si tanto te gusto —la mirada jade centelleó con picardía—, puede que te bese si estás cerca en Año Nuevo.

—¿Es una promesa? —sonrió, seductor.

—Una probabilidad —repuso ella con su arrogancia característica mientras trataba de ubicar entre los demás invitados al evento a la borracha de su mánager, quien sin saberlo (o tal vez sí: uno nunca podía estar segura de las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer) le había obsequiado el mejor presente de navidad de su vida.

Al otro día, todos los periódicos y demás medios de comunicación de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, reseñaron el romance de Sasuke y Sakura como la historia de amor del momento. A partir de ese día, serían conocidos como _"la pareja del año"._

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Al principio, no tenía planeado hacerlo tan largo, pero las ideas se me fueron apareciendo y no pude detener mis dedos. Realmente, espero que te guste, Shanami, porque lo hice con mucho esmero. Un completo SasuSaku para ti solita. ¡Feliz cumpleaños y que Dios te bendiga.**

**A los demás, que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. **

**¿Críticas, tomatazos, aplausos? Estoy lista para vivir o morir, bien sea el caso.**

**¡Si me dejan un review, me harían muy feliz!**


End file.
